mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery/Seasons 5-6
Season five Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Sunshower Raindrops flying S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Crafty Crate and Sunshower Raindrops carrying a sofa S5E9.png Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Rarity Investigates! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Scare Master Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 The wooded camp S5E26.png Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png On Your Marks Tender Taps watching the performance S6E4.png Tender Taps hears Apple Bloom S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom giving a sly smirk S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png Starlight sings and walks by Pinkie and Rainbow S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Scootaloo racing down the track S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh "I hate to say I told you so" S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her "presentation" S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Dash watch cadets loop through the air S6E24.png |index}}